Solid-state lighting arrays are used for a number of lighting applications. For example, solid-state lighting panels including arrays of solid-state light emitting devices have been used as general illumination sources in architectural and/or accent lighting. A solid-state light emitting device may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may include inorganic LEDs, which may include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs (OLEDs), which may include organic light emission layers.
Solid-state lighting devices are often used in lighting fixtures, such as incandescent bulb replacement applications, task lighting, recessed light fixtures, outdoor lighting, roadway lighting and the like for general illumination purposes. For example, Cree, Inc. produces a variety of light fixtures that use LEDs for illumination. The fixtures include can-type down lights, such as the LR-6 and CR-6, and troffer-type fixtures, such as the CR-24, and outdoor lighting, such as the 227 Series canopy.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional troffer-type lighting fixture 10 that might be used in commercial applications, such as in office buildings. The fixture 10 includes a housing 12 configured to hold a light source, such as a plurality of LEDs. The light source is driven by an electronics unit, which may be located, for example, in a compartment 14 of the housing 12. The electronics unit may be connected to wiring that enters the compartment 14 via, for example, flexible conduit that attaches to the compartment 14. For example, the compartment 14 may have preformed knockouts 15a, 15b configured for removal allow attachment of flexible conduit, thus providing ingress and egress for power wiring. Such fixtures may be wired using respective “whips” passing from each fixture to a common junction box and/or by “daisy chain” wiring passing from fixture to fixture. The latter wiring configuration is commonly used in applications in which multiple light fixtures are deployed, such as in hallways or classrooms.